eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5044 (3 April 2015)
Synopsis Kat lies in bed staring blankly – Stacey shouts for her to get up as she has to leave. As Stacey heads off for work, Kat hugs her hard. Kat heads to Alfie’s with Tommy, Bert and Ernie and asks him to watch them, to which he agrees. As Kat says goodbye, she surprises Alfie by kissing him on the lips. Alfie asks Donna whether she thought Kat was okay, and is further bemused when he clocks that Kat’s given her money belt to Tommy. Alfie tries ringing Kat but gets no answer and so decides to head over to the flat. When Kat doesn’t answer the door, he desperately tries all the buttons and manages to get buzzed in. Alfie kicks the second door in – the force of which knocks off a ‘Keep Out’ sign on the bathroom door. After searching every room, Alfie bangs on the bathroom door and Kat finally answers. When Alfie admits that he’s worried about how she’s acting, Kat assures him that they’ll talk later. Alfie heads back outside but is consumed by a cold feeling – he rushes back upstairs to find Kat with a razor in her hand. Alfie desperately tries to convince Kat that the kids need their mum, but nothing will get through to her. When Kat falls asleep, Alfie clocks an empty bottle of pills on the side and puts two and two together. As Kat slurs nonsense, Alfie calls an ambulance and desperately tries to wake her up. As they wait for the ambulance, Alfie picks up Kat and walks her around the room to try and keep her awake. Alfie recounts their time in Malaga, how they were going to have their bar shut down, but Kat kept him strong. The paramedics arrive and Kat responds to the medication they give her; Alfie is hugely relieved when she opens her eyes. Stacey walks in and is shocked at the scene in front of her. Nancy opens the pub door to Shirley who has come round in response to her voicemail. When Nancy feigns forgetting, Shirley plays the message – it’s Nancy telling Shirley that she needs to talk to her urgently; it’s important. Nancy covers and makes an excuse but as Shirley goes to leave, Nancy admits she does have something to tell her. Linda and Mick clock that Nancy’s missing, when she’s meant to be getting the pub ready for opening. In the barrel store, Nancy comes clean to Shirley about what happened with Dean, admitting that on the night of Ian’s wedding she found Dean trying to set fire to the pub and so Mick attacked him and held his foot on his throat. Shirley loses it when Nancy confesses that they left Dean downstairs and that when they came back, he was gone. Shirley postulates that Mick could have returned and moved the body; Nancy desperately tries to convince her that she believes Mick. In front of Lee, Tina, Linda and Nancy, Shirley asks Mick outright whether he killed Dean. Mick stands firm – he didn’t. Shirley angrily states that she’s going to tell Stan that he can’t see Dean, because Mick killed him. Mick tries to persuade Shirley that the notion is ridiculous but Shirley is hysterical. As Nancy claims that if Shirley tells Stan, she’ll end up alone; the Carters are shocked when Dean and Buster appear at the door... Ian plays with Beth in her cot –Jane eyes him carefully, confused at his mood. Liam arrives at the Beales’ and joins them for breakfast. Cindy snaps when she sees Ian contentedly feeding Beth and admits that she was going to leave yesterday but was made to feel as though she couldn’t on the anniversary of Lucy’s death. Ian’s façade drops – just because he isn’t showing it, he hadn’t forgotten. As Cindy packs up her stuff, she’s thwarted when Ian and Jane tell her that if she wants to go, she can. When Ian and Jane state that adopting Beth into the family is the best thing for her, Cindy cruelly jibes that Beth will never be Lucy. Ian admits that Beth has given him something else to think about – a life, instead of a death. Ian reassures Cindy that they’ll get it right with Beth, and when Jane reminds Cindy how much Ian has changed for her, she’s given food for thought. As Jane and Ian pack up the car to take Cindy to the station, Cindy emerges and agrees to muddle through, if they promise to let Beth grow up to be whoever she wants to be. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes